Lust And Defence
by loveintheimpala
Summary: Dean summons Ruby to his motel room with every intention to discover her intentions towards his brother, but sometimes lust can get in the way of even the most simple objectives. [set season three]


**Lust and Defence**

Ruby had never, ever, been one stupid enough to fall for the cheap trick of being summoned straight into a devil's trap, but this time it had been different. When she had figured out where it was that she was being summoned she had figured that it had to be the Winchesters, and honestly, she had been expecting nothing more than to come face to face with the floppy hair and doleful eyes of the youngest Winchester sibling, but she had been wrong. Before her stood Dean, his green eyes glaring malevolently through her as though he could have killed her right there on the spot just by looking.

There was something about the smouldering look he gave her that sent something right to the pit of her stomach. But, no. That was the last thing that she would ever degrade herself to. Instead, she ignored it and allowed her hard eyes to rest on his.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," she pondered, a smirk holding on her face as though she wasn't in the slightest bit concerned with where he had her trapped. "Whatever can I do for you?" she asked sweetly, her words laced with sarcasm.

Dean only stared at her, the intense scowl on his face never faltering for a second. "Sit down." he snapped. "Keep your mouth shut."

It was only then that she noticed, behind her, there was one of the motel room's chairs. "So chivalrous." she quipped, taking a seat in the middle of the devil's trap.

Her eyes wandered around the old, decrepid motel room. There was no sign of Sam, which probably meant that the eldest brother had complete and unrestrained access to her for the time being, and she wasn't sure whether that had her terrified or worked up. Ruby looked back to him for a moment, narrowing her eyes suspiciously as he stepped forwards. He picked up some rope from the table and said nothing to her as he moved closer and wrapped it tightly around both of her wrists, binding them to the sides of her chair.

Ruby did nothing, just sat there, uninterested. It was as though she was mocking him, saying that his tough act didn't faze her in the slightest. He had no hold over her.

A deep sigh escaped her as she looked up at him through her black-coated lashes. "What are you doing, Dean?" she asked, sounding more as though she was doing it out of obligation than anything else.

Dean's hands rested on either side of her chair, leaving their faces just inches apart. He tried not to notice the way her lips were still curved into a small smirk, or the way that her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and moved down inwards towards her cleavage, completely visible to him from where he stood. He tried not to notice, but then, in his position, who couldn't? Before he could let his mind get carried away, before he could forget who it was that was tied down in front of him, he took a step back from her and folded his arms tightly across his chest. The glare, once again, returned to his face as he stared down at her.

"You're gonna tell me why you're messing with my brother." Dean said simply. "And I don't wanna hear your whole I remember what it's like to be human speech again, alright? I don't buy it, Ruby, you're up to something. So, what's your game?"

Ruby blinked, then wet her lips, seeming to be contemplating her answer. "Well," she crossed her right leg over her left and sat back a little in her seat. "With an attitude like that, why would I tell you anything?"

Dean regarded her for a moment, biting back his anger. "I'm not screwing around here, tell me right now, or I swear I will make you tell me." he practically growled the words at her, completely out of patience, not that he'd had that much of it to begin with.

"And, what are you gonna do, huh?" she challenged. "You gonna beat it out of me? You gonna throw holy water at me until I cave? Or how about you stick me with my own knife, it's in my belt if you want it." Dean narrowed his eyes at her questioningly, as if he was asking why she wasn't afraid yet. "You don't scare me, Dean. So, have at it. Do whatever you can do to make me talk. I've got all night."

Dean scoffed. "That's make two of us." he retorted. "Because, trust me, sweetheart, I can stick things into you for days until you talk."

"Hm," Her eyebrows rose suggestively, a smirk on her face. "Kinky."

Dean just shook his head, looking down at her as though he wanted to tear her apart. "You make me sick," he muttered. "You know that?"

The smirk only grew wider on her face. "You say that," She paused and tilted her head to the side. "But, you know, your little friend down there says something different." she said lightly, nodding in the direction of his quickly tightening jeans.

Dean stepped forwards, getting in her face, his eyes dark. "Tell me what you want with my brother, Ruby." He pushed the words out through gritted teeth, making some attempt to hold back his frustration.

"I don't want him, Dean." she replied simply, her voice falling softer than it had been. The words came out in a way that he could've sworn meant she was messing with his head. Her eyes freely wandered up and down him, never trying to hide it. His face was close enough to hers that he could feel her warm breath at his lips as she spoke. "So, torture away, if you think you can handle it, I'll bet you I last longer."

Before she could get another word out of her mouth, his lips came down on hers, hard. A part of it was just to shut her up, a part of it because his lower anatomy was nothing but a traitor to him. His lips hit hers so hard he was surprised that neither of them split. As quickly as Dean had moved forwards, he pulled himself back, glaring her straight in the eyes as though his movement had just made him loathe her more. She didn't appear anything but stoic, her face completely emotionless and controlled, but then, the faintest hint of a smile crept up at one side of her pink lips.

"Well, well," she mused, a mischievous glimmer shining in her green eyes. "Now I see."

Dean simply glared at her. "See what?" he asked impatiently, almost out of frustration.

"You summon me here, tie me up, threaten to stick all your fancy little knives into me, and for what, hm?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "All so that you could get into my pants." she chuckled. Dean just scoffed, shaking his head as he turned his back on her. "Why, Dean, you shoulda just asked."

Green eyes narrowed as he turned slowly back to face her, there was a smug look on her face, as though she knew she had him beat. Dean wasn't sure if it was the throbbing in his jeans or the way that she was looking at him that was controlling his actions, but all reason had fast flown through the window. Within a second his lips were crashed down onto hers again without remorse. This time she kissed him back with just as much force, putting everything that she had into it.

He reached blindly for the closet knife he could, cutting a gash into his hand as he did, before he brought it down to her wrists and sliced through the ropes holding them down. The second they were free, her hands snaked around his neck, one tugging hard on his short brown hair. He all but dragged her up from the chair, their bodies pressed together without space between them. Teeth were crashing against teeth as their tongues intertwined and fought relentlessly for dominance within each other's mouths. Hands were everywhere, groping and squeezing every part of the other's body that they could reach. The hand she had at the back of her head pulled at his hair even harder, to the point that it hurt, the other around the back of his neck, fingernails digging into his skin. Dean's hands gripped to her hips, keeping her pressed against him without relenting. He backed her against the wall until she hit it with a thud, never breaking the contact between them for even a second as he did.

Dean's hands snaked to her back and under her shirt, feeling her skin. One moved around to the front and up to cup at her breast, squeezing lightly in a way that had her kissing him harder. Her breathing became almost ragged as his mouth moved down from her lips to her jaw, leaving wet kisses down to her neck. "Dean," she rasped out, working to keep her breathing under some kind of control. "Please."

His lips moved back up towards hers as his left hand slowly slipped out from under her vest and to her stomach, coming to a stop at the button of her jeans. She couldn't help herself, she bit his bottom lip, this time it did draw blood, before she wiped her tongue across it and kissed him hard.

The button of her jeans popped open, followed by the antagonizingly slow sound of her zipper being pulled down. His hand slipped inside and moved slowly down until he felt where the desire was now pooling between her legs.

"Well, isn't someone a desperate little slut." he smirked against her lips at the feel.

Ruby groaned against his words. "Fuck you." she countered, but just the tip of his finger grazing over her underwear had her moaning into his mouth, spurring Dean on further. His fingers pushed aside the material and moved inside, making her tighten the grip she held at the back of his head.

Ruby held back a moan as Dean ground her against the wall, his fingers moving faster. He could feel her legs beginning to tremor, not sure how much longer she could stand on her own, even pressed firmly between him and the wall. He pulled back his hand, making her sound an involuntary whimper, while still pressing himself against her. He ripped her vest clean down the middle and pushed it from her shoulders along with her jacket before he placed his hands to the backs of her thighs and pulled her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Ruby continued grinding herself against him as if she were begging him to give her the much needed friction that both their bodies craved. He pulled back enough to look her in the eyes, as blown wide with lust as he imagined his own would look at that point.

"What's the matter," she breathed. "Can't you handle it?"

That was enough for Dean, even if he did think he was the one in control, there was no way that he was going to withstand much more before he slammed her down on the bed and relieved the ache he had for her.

Clothes came flying off in every direction, hitting different parts of the dirty motel room floor. Ruby somehow gained the upper hand and pushed Dean down hard on the bed, straddling him before he had the opportunity to get up again. She sat herself on top of him and pushed her blonde hair from her face, a dark grin creeping up on her face as she looked down at him. Dean Winchester, one of the world's most feared hunters, was completely at her mercy. A part of her knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she should be running from him, that if they really went at each other there was a good chance that she wouldn't walk away, but that only seemed to coax her on further.

Ruby leaned down to him, her lips grazing his, teasing him. "Got you right where I want you." she whispered.

Her fingertip slowly trailed a single line down his torso before she reached down and grabbed him, squeezing him in a way that made his breath hitch in his throat. It was everything in him to bite his lip and hold back from her. She ran him through the wetness between her legs, smirking down at him as his chest heaved in anticipation. She moved down on him until their bodies met again. But then she stopped and ran her hands up his chest as she leaned in, licking at his lips, but she pulled back again before Dean could even respond.

Dean knew she was doing it on purpose, she was screwing with him. They both knew it. "Ruby," he gritted out. "I swear to god, if you don't -"

But the rest of his words stopped in his throat as she brought her hips up and slammed herself back down again. She did it again, and again, and again, until Dean just could not take it anymore. He grabbed a hold of her roughly, so roughly that it took both of them by surprise, and slammed her down on the bed. His hands pinned her wrists above her head, his face hovering just above hers. He thrust in and out to the point that neither of them could think to form words. They couldn't do anything, just gasp and moan, their breaths coming fast and hot against each other's mouths. His hands held a tighter grip on her wrists the closer he got, to the point that he knew there would be bruises, but they didn't care. His movements just got faster and rougher until neither of them could hold back. And, at that, they collapsed down beside each other, chests heaving and minds swimming.

There was a few moments of silence, where neither of them spoke. It was like they were both stunned into silence by what had happened between them. Fifteen minutes ago he had summoned her to that motel room with every intention of driving a knife through her neck, but now, he was lying beside her, naked and panting for his breath.

"So," Ruby turned to him, still slightly out of breath, finally breaking the silence. "Where do we go from here?"

Dean frowned. "What?" he asked, genuinely confused as to what she was getting at.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're not gonna kill me, right?" she threw back, sarcasm coating her words as though she already had a pretty good idea of what his answer was going to be. She could tell, the minute she had seen the lust in his eyes, she knew that he wouldn't have killed her.

"Ruby," Dean shook his head slowly, then sighed, defeated. It was like they both knew that he wasn't going to kill her, but only one of them wanted to admit it. "You screw my brother over, I will end you, understand? I will rip you to shreds."

"Hm," she smiled a little. "Good enough for me."

With that, she rolled out of bed and returned her clothes to her body. A smirk crossed her lips as she paused in the doorway and turned back to him. "I'll see you around, Winchester."

"Yeah," Dean nodded as the door slammed closed, frowning to himself. "See you around."

* * *

_Alright, so I don't think I've ever written anything like this before, so don't be too harsh ;) I got this request from Nicki, so I hoped you liked it!  
Also, if anyone else has any requests I'm totally open to give anything a shot, so send me a PM and we can plot something ;-)  
Have a great week, guys! _


End file.
